Los Merodeadores y HP 7
by PaulaB
Summary: POST DEATHLY HALLOWS... ¿Qué pasaría si el libro 7 de J.K Rowling llega a manos de James Potter y sus amigos? entra y entérate! XD
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling y la Warner BROS.**

**PaulaB**

**"Los Merodeadores y HP 7"**

Sinapsis:

Lily y James ya están casados y tienen a su hijo Harry, de casi un año. Antes de que las cosas se complicaran demasiado como para ocultarse en el encantamiento Fidelio, cae en manos de James un libro que al parecer proviene desde el futuro, un libro llamado "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", escrito por una muggle llamada J.K Rowling. Durante un almuerzo en el que se encuentran los merodeadores (excepto Peter Pettigrew), Lily y el pequeño Harry, James decide dar a conocer el libro que encontró, alegando que si se trata del futuro de su hijo sería interesante leerlo. Así pues, la historia comienza cuando James Potter muestra en la mesa el novedoso libro.

_Notas de la Autora: _

Voy a contar la historia como una narración hecha por Remus Lupin, uno de los merodeadores. También aparecerán en la historia los comentarios que hacen los presentes a medida que van leyendo el libro y enterándose de los más diversos detalles de la vida de su hijo en el futuro. Para diferenciar la narración hecha por Lupin de los comentarios de los protagonistas, he resuelto subrayar las narraciones y dejar con letra común los comentarios de los merodeadores. Espero que lo disfruten y también que dejen RR para saber si la historia les gusta o no, de no recibir ningún RR, es probable que deje de escribir la historia. De todos modos, prometo ser competente y rápida en el tema de las actualizaciones de los capítulos. ¡Nos vemos…!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo uno: HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE

James Potter había terminado de estudiar en el mejor colegio para magos británicos y había egresado con las mejores notas que un estudiante pudiera lograr. Lejos de la fama de "Merodeador" que había adquirido en el colegio, James se había recibido en la prestigiosa Escuela de Aurors, y se había convertido en uno excelentemente bueno y profesional; y como si fuera poco, se había decidido por sentar cabeza y casarse con la mujer que amaba desde su penúltimo año en Hogwarts, Lily Evans, que era nacida de muggles. Al año de casados, Lily y James tuvieron a su primogénito, Harry… creo que ambos coinciden en que darle nombre a su primer hijo fue un completo desafío. Por un lado, Lily quería que se llamase Harry, como su tan querido padre, Harry Evans… pero por el otro James insistía en que su antigua tradición familiar de nombrar a sus hijos como sus padres al menos en un nombre secundario, no debía romperse, porque, claro que olvidé mencionar, que James Potter pertenecía a una estirpe de magos calificada como de "Alta Sociedad", ya que su familia era muy rica y tenía trascendencia en el mundo mágico debido a la "pureza de la sangre". Finalmente, para amortiguar las jaquecas y migrañas, decidieron llamarlo "Harry James Potter", con la ayuda del padrino del chico, Sirius Black, que era el mejor amigo James, y también era un "merodeador".

Era un día hermoso de primavera, de esos en que hasta el paisaje más aburrido se torna colorido y alegre, y hubiese sido mucho más agradable de no ser porque en aquellos momentos el mundo mágico se encontraba azotado por una ola de magos tenebrosos. El más peligroso, que se hacía llamar "Lord Voldemort", se estaba erigiendo cada vez más y con más poder, y todos comenzaban a preguntarse ya en dónde terminarían aquellos oscuros episodios tales como las desapariciones de magos, los asesinatos y asaltos casuales y por si eso fuera poco, las amenazas, aunque por suerte, los magos todavía respiraban el aire con la tranquilidad y la esperanza de que aquél mago tenebroso hiciera un alto en su alza.

Hacía calor, y mucho, y aunque el calor no lograra sofocar a la gente, era inevitable tener que meterse, por lo menos cinco minutos, en una tina de agua. Lily, por cierto, se estaba por dar una ducha rápida para sofocar el calor, mientras tanto, su esposo volvía a repasar con la mirada exasperada "El Profeta", el diario que lideraba el ranking de lectores en el mundo de la magia, y volvía también a criticar todo lo que creía que era nada más y nada menos que auténtica basura:

-Esos ineptos del diario sólo publican lo que creen importante y no que realmente lo es. ¿Acaso es más importante la novedad de que Rita Skeeter asumió como editora del diario que la de Voldemort haciendo de las suyas…?-comentó James, algo exasperado.

-Tienes razón, pero no lograrás nada con enojarte. Y… por todos los cielos, no digas ese nombre en esta casa, da miedo…-acotó Lily, manoteando una toalla limpia.

-Ya sabes lo que dice Dumbledore al respecto, Lily…-le espetó mientras daba vuelta la hoja del periódico.

Ella se volvió hacia él, media resignada.

-Oh de acuerdo, llámalo como te plazca, amor. Mira, yo me voy a duchar, te dejo a Harry para que lo cuides, ¿sí?... luego haré el almuerzo.

-De acuerdo…-dijo mientras tomaba a Harry en brazos-… ven aquí, campeón… vamos con papá…

-Sólo tardaré un poco…

-No te preocupes, cielo. Harry estará bien. Por cierto, puedo invitar a…

-Sí, sí, ya sabes que puedes-lo interrumpió ella, anticipándose a James.

-Ah, bueno… si así lo dices…-contestó un James sorprendido.

-Pero eso sí, no invites a Peter, ya sabes que no me cae tan bien como los demás. Ya sé que también es tu amigo, pero… aunque sea sólo por hoy ¿si?

James lo meditó un poco.

-De acuerdo, como quieras Lil-dijo no muy convencido- vete a ducharte que yo les enviaré una lechuza.

Lily se fue a bañar y James se quedó con Harry en la cocina.

-Vamos, Harry, vamos a escribirle una nota al padrino Sirius y al tío Remus, ¿querés…? Total tenemos mucho tiempo, cuando mami dice que la ducha es "de un rato", tarda una eternidad ¿no te parece, Harry?

Harry, que no hablaba bien todavía (aunque había aprendido bastante rápido para sorpresa de todos, y además parecía entender, de alguna extraña manera, todo lo que se hablaba) sólo respondió con monosílabos.

-Shhíii, pá…- James sonrió mientras escribía en unos pergaminos.

_Sirius: Ven a almorzar aquí con nosotros y con Harry. Remus también vendrá. Vamos, Canuto, te espero a las doce del mediodía. Confirmame si venís o no. Por cierto, Peter no vendrá porque no le he mandado ninguna nota, a Lily no le cae muy bien._

_ Nos vemos, Cornamenta._

_Remus: Sirius vendrá a casa a almorzar con nosotros y Harry, ven aquí tú también a las doce del medio día. Lunático, confirmame si venís o no. Ah, te aviso que no invité a Peter, Lily no quiere que venga, dice que le da mala espina. _

_ Nos vemos, Cornamenta. _

-Listo, Zeus, ven aquí…- dijo él llamando a la lechuza. Acto seguido le ató las cartas en la pata- Esta es para Sirius y la otra para Remus, Zeus, no te vayas a confundir…

La lechuza le dio un picotazo cariñoso y de marchó.

-Vamos, Harry, quiero guardar estas porquerías en el sótano…

-… "rías"… "poquerías"…-repitió el bebé.

-No, Harry, no repitas eso o mamá me va a matar…

-Shhíii…

James dejó sentado a Harry en el escalón más bajo y se fue a un rincón del sótano y tiró allí lo que quedaba del pergamino utilizado y que ya no servía. Estaba por darse la media vuelta, cuando de repente, vio un libro que le llamó la atención. Nunca antes lo había visto ¿de qué sería? Miró la portada: había un chico idéntico a él excepto que tenía ojos verdes, "ojos como los de Lily" pensó James, y estaba montado en un hipogrifo, y sujeta a él estaba una chica de pelo enmarañado color castaño. "Qué extraño" se dijo, pero lo más extraño fue leer el título de aquél libro: "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" por J.K Rowling. ¿Rowling? James no conocía ese apellido, debía ser muggle, pero… ¿Harry Potter? ¿Acaso no era su pequeño hijo Harry?... Pero parecía crecido en la portada del libro, y además el gran parecido le pareció muy sospechoso ¿Y si era un libro que hablaba del futuro de su hijo…? James no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando, el Harry de menos de un año, lo hizo volver a la realidad al caerse del escaloncito. Aunque no se pegó, se asustó y entonces comenzó a llorar.

A James le costó unos minutos hacer que deje de llorar. Manoteó el libro misterioso y volvió a la cocina, donde una lechuza blanca como la nieve la esperaba con dos cartas atadas en sus patas, traía las respuestas de los merodeadores.


	3. El Ascenso del Señor Oscuro

_Holas a todos!! Sé que me he tardado mucho en subir otro capítulo de esta historia, pero como he dicho en otros fics, la vida me mantiene con otras ocupaciones. Sin embargo, espero poder compensar todo este tiempo sin subir historias con este capi, que francamente, creo que es lo suficientemente largo como para que haya conformidad. Espero, de verdad, que les guste este nuevo capi, me ha costado bastante terminarlo, y creo que el resultado es bueno. Ustedes dirán, que son los críticos. De todos modos, ya saben que pueden criticar para bien o para mal dejándome un review. Ustedes dirán si la historia se me vuelve aburrida o no. Desde ya, si estás leyendo esto, significa que al menos hasta aquí te ha llamado la atención, y a lo mejor, te ha gustado. Así que ¡Gracias!_

Y ahora sí, para no seguir siendo una pesada, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo.

Saludos a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo dos: EL ASCENSO DEL SEÑOR OSCURO**

Sirius y Remus habían llegado. Lily se había duchado y enseguida se puso a cocinar. Remus se quedó jugando con Harry mientras James y Sirius ponían la mesa. Finalmente, a la media hora, todo estuvo listo y se sentaron.

-Es increíble que en menos de un año ya pueda decir algunas palabras…-comentó Remus.

-Shhíii, "poquerías"…-balbuceó Harry de la nada.

Todos estallaron en una carcajada general menos Lily, que miraba a su esposo como pidiendo una buena explicación.

-Lo siento Lily, querida, es que se me escapó…

Lily pareció disculpar a su esposo con una tierna mirada y sin ni una palabra, pero él comprendió esa mirada al instante. James, que todavía tenía el libro que encontró en el sótano, decidió que era hora de contarles.

-¿A qué no saben qué?...-inquirió con un tono de misterio que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿¡Qué!?-preguntaron todos al unísono, apremiantes.

James se hace aún más el misterioso y relata:

-Estábamos con Harry en el sótano, pues íbamos a tirar las sobras del pergamino que usé para mandarles el mensaje con Zeus. Yo había dejado a Harry en el escalón sentado y fui hasta un rincón y tiré el pedazo de papel, cuando de repente… vi algo que me llamó la atención, algo que yo nunca había visto, ni mucho menos en mi casa…

-Ya, hombre… di una vez eso que quieres decir, porque nosotros nos morimos de impaciencia…-dijo con voz melosa Sirius.

James cambió su expresión de misterio por una jactanciosa.

-Bueno, está bien, está bien… me arruinaron el efecto… pero bueno…

Lily se rió, su esposo a veces parecía haber retornado a sus épocas del colegio. Aunque la verdad, lo de bromista que en él había no se había mudado de lugar y todavía constituía una fuerte parte de la personalidad de James.

-… en fin, lo que quería era hablarles de esto…-dice mostrando el ejemplar-… no pueden decir que no les llama la atención…

Y todos, Lily incluida, quedaron atónitos y con la boca semiabierta del asombro.

-¿¡Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte!?... Pero… ¡Pero si así se llama tu hijo…!

-Sí, pues… ¿Qué tal si lo leemos? Así sabremos si se trata de NUESTRO Harry… -propuso Sirius.

-Bueno, ya que estamos…-dijo la pelirroja-¿Quién lee mientras esperamos a que esté la comida?

-Remus, haz los honores…-y James le tendió el libro a Remus, que rodó los ojos con expresión de harto.

-Bueno, pues… si no queda otra…

Los cuatro dieron un gritito de emoción cuando Remus abrió el libro.

_- CAPÍTULO UNO: El Ascenso del Señor Oscuro. _¡Así se llama…! No me miren así… -dijo al ver las caras de desconcierto y susto de sus amigos.

-…_Los dos hombres aparecieron de la nada, a unas yardas de distancia en un sendero angosto e iluminado por la luna. Por un segundo se quedaron quietos, apuntándose con las varitas el uno al pecho del otro: luego, habiéndose reconocido, las guardaron bajo sus capas y se pusieron a caminar, lado a lado, en la misma dirección…_

-Me pregunto quiénes serán… -dijo Lily.

_- ¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó el más alto de los dos._

_-La mejor.-respondió Snape._

-¿¿Snape, no será Quejicus?? –inquirió Sirius, molesto.

-Ya lo sabremos, Canuto…-respondió Remus, molesto. Aquél libro no le daba buena espina -_El sendero estaba bordeado a la izquierda por matorrales silvestres de lento crecimiento, a la derecha con un alto y pulcramente recortado seto. Las largas capas de los hombres flameaban alrededor de sus tobillos mientras marchaban._

_-Aunque podría ser tarde, -dijo Yaxley, sus rasgos fofos entraban y salían de la vista cuando las ramas de los árboles colgantes interrumpían la luz de la luna._

-¿Yaxley? Ese nombre me suena… -se interrumpió Remus. Los demás murmuraron algo como "a nosotros también".

- _Fue un poco más engañoso de lo que pensaba. Pero espero que esté satisfecho. Pareces confiar en que tu recepción será buena._

_-…Snape asintió, pero no se explicó. Giraron a la derecha, a un amplio camino de acceso en el que desembocaba el sendero. El alto seto se curvaba alejándose de ellos, extendiéndose en la distancia más allá del par de impresionantes verjas de hierro que interrumpían el camino de los hombres. Ninguno de ellos dio un paso; en silencio ambos alzaron sus brazos izquierdos en una especie de saludo y pasaron a través del metal oscuro que era humo. Los arbustos amortiguaban el sonido de los pasos de los hombres. Se oyó un susurró en algún lugar a su derecha; Yaxley sacó su varita, de nuevo probó no ser nada más que un pavo real blanco, pavoneándose majestuosamente a lo largo de lo alto del seto._

_-Lucius siempre se lo tuvo muy creído. Pavos reales… -Yaxley metió su varita de vuelta bajo su capa con un resoplido._

_-_¿¿Lucius?? ¡Será Malfoy…! –exclamó Lily, sorprendida. –me pregunto con cuántas sorpresas nos toparemos…

-Parece que con unas cuantas, amor…-le respondió su esposo, antes emocionado y ahora asustado por el libro.

-Bueno, pues… yo sigo…-anunció Remus y todos volvieron a callarse _-…Una hermosa casa solariega surgió en la oscuridad al final del recto camino, con luces destellando en las ventanas con forma de diamante del piso inferior. En algún lugar del oscuro jardín más allá del seto una fuente estaba en funcionamiento. La grava crujió bajo sus pies cuando Snape y Yaxley se apresuraron hacia la puerta principal, que se abrió hacia adentro ante su aproximación, aunque no había nadie visible que la abriera. El vestíbulo era grande, pobremente iluminado, y suntuosamente decorado, con una magnífica alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. Los ojos de los retratos de caras pálidas en las paredes siguieron a Snape y Yaxley mientras los pasaban a grandes zancadas. Los dos hombres se detuvieron ante una pesada puerta de madera que conducía a la siguiente habitación, dudando durante el espacio de un latido de corazón, entonces Snape giró la manilla de bronce. _

-Esto realmente me da muy mala espina… -susurró Sirius.

_-…El estudio estaba lleno de gente silenciosa, sentada a lo largo de una mesa ornamentada. El mobiliario usual de la habitación había sido empujado descuidadamente contra las paredes. La iluminación provenía de un rugiente fuego bajo una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada. Snape y Yaxley se demoraron un momento en el umbral…_

-Se me hace que se trata de la Mansión de los Malfoy… -comentó Sirius- Ya sabes, hemos tenido que hacer visitas… ya conocen a mi madre…

-No tienes que explicarte, Sirius –dijo James, apenado por su amigo- De verdad.

Sirius sonrió agradecido.

-¿Sigo?

-Si, Lunático…

_-…Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, fueron atraídos hacia adelante por los extraños rasgos de la escena de una figura humana aparentemente inconsciente que colgaba bocabajo sobre la mesa, revolviéndose lentamente como suspendida por una cuerda invisible, y reflejada en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa de abajo. Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esta singular visión estaba mirándola excepto por un joven pálido sentado casi directamente bajo ella. Parecía incapaz de evitar mirar hacia arriba a cada minuto o así._

_-Yaxley, Snape, -dijo una voz alta y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa-. Llegáis convenientemente tarde.-_ _El que hablaba estaba sentado directamente ante el fuego, así que fue difícil, al principio, para los recién llegados divisar algo más que su silueta. Cuando se acercaron, sin embargo, su cara brilló a través de las sombras, sin pelo, con aspecto de serpiente, con rajas por nariz y brillantes ojos rojos cuyas pupilas eran verticales. Estaba tan pálido que parecía emitir un brillo perlado._

_-Severus, aquí, -dijo Voldemort…_

_-_¿¿VOLDEMORT?? –gritaron todos, angustiados… eso era peor de lo que habían pensado. ¿Por su pequeño e inocente hijo estaba en un mismo relato junto a Voldemort? Lily no quería ni pensar en una posible conexión entre ese engendro y su pequeño Harry.

-…_señalando el asiento a su inmediata derecha-. Yaxley… junto a Dolohov. Los dos hombres ocuparon sus lugares asignados._ ¡Dios mío! Creo que me va a dar un infarto… Buenos pues ya vemos que no nos equivocamos con Snape y Yaxley… Sigo… _La mayoría de los ojos alrededor de la mesa siguieron a Snape, y estaban posados en él cuando Voldemort habló primero._

_-¿Y?_

_-Mi Señor, La Orden del Fénix tiene intención de trasladar a Harry Potter de su actual lugar seguro el próximo sábado, al anochecer.- El interés alrededor de la mesa se agudizó palpablemente. Algunos se tensaron, otros se inquietaron, todos miraban fijamente a Snape y Voldemort._

La peor sospecha de Lily se confirmó al oír aquello: ese maldito ser estaba de algún modo vinculado al niño que hoy tenía apenas un año de vida.

-¡Más le vale a esa serpiente que no se esté tratando de MI Harry…! –exclamó James, furioso. Lily estaba claramente asustada ¿y si de verdad era acerca de su futuro…? ¿Qué clase de futuro era ese?

-Ya, Cornamenta… no sos el único que está expectante… vamos a ver que pasa. Sigue leyendo, Remus… -el licántropo asintió con la cabeza y volvió su vista a ese extraño libro.

-…_Sábado… al anochecer, -repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los negros de Snape con tanta intensidad que algunos de los observadores apartaron la mirada, aparentemente temerosos de que ellos mismos resultaran quemados por la ferocidad de la mirada. Snape, sin embargo, devolvió la mirada tranquilamente a la cara de Voldemort y, después de un momento o dos, la boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvó en algo parecido a una sonrisa…_

_-_Debe ser realmente macabro y malvado… -comentó Lily, que se aferraba de su esposo- Eso parece una historia de terror… perdón, Remus….

-No es nada, Lily, y sí, parece de terror… _Bien. Muy bien. Y esta información proviene de…_

_-… de la fuente que hemos discutido, -dijo Snape. _

_.-Mi Señor- Yaxley se había inclinado hacia adelante para mirar mesa abajo hacia Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se giraron hacia él.-Mi Señor, yo he oído algo diferente. Yaxley esperó, pero Voldemort no habló, así que siguió,-A Dawlish, el Auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete. Snape estaba sonriendo._

_-_¡ES UN MALDITO…!

-¡Cálmate, Sirius…!- replicó Remus, y siguió leyendo.

_-Mi fuente me dijo que plantarían un falso rastro; este debe ser. Ni dudo de que Dawlish esté bajo un Encantamiento Confundus. No sería la primera vez; se sabe que es susceptible._

_-Te aseguro, mi Señor, que Dawlish parecía bastante seguro, -dijo Yaxley._

_-Si estaba Confundido, naturalmente que estaría seguro, -dijo Snape-. Yo te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no tomará parte en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que tenemos infiltrados en el Ministerio…_

_-_No me extraña –dijo James- Dumbledore nunca confió en el Ministerio de todos modos…

_-La Orden tiene razón en algo entonces, ¿verdad? -dijo un hombre bajo y grueso sentado a corta distancia de Yaxley; soltó una risita silbante que resonó allí y a lo largo de la mesa. Voldemort no rió. Su mirada había vagado hacia arriba hasta el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente en lo alto, y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos._

_-Mi señor, -siguió Yaxley-_

_-_Ese sí que es un pesado…-comentó Remus, interrumpiéndose_ -Dawlish cree que toda una partida de Aurores se ocupará de trasladar al chico…Voldemort alzó una larga mano blanca, y Yaxley se calló al instante, observando resentido como Voldemort volvía a girarse hacia Snape._

_-¿Dónde van a ocultar al chico a continuación?_

_-En la casa de un miembro de la Orden, -dijo Snape-. El lugar, según la fuente, ha sido equipado con cada protección que la Orden y el Ministerio juntos han podido proporcionar. Creo que habrá poca oportunidad de cogerle una vez esté allí, mi Señor, a menos, por supuesto, que el Ministerio haya caído antes del próximo Sábado, lo cual podría darnos la oportunidad de descubrir y deshacer los suficientes encantamientos como para romper el resto._

-¡Es un maldito, conspira en contra de NUESTRO Harry…! ¡Y encima atentan contra el Ministerio! –soltó James. Remus le lanzó una mirada triste y prosiguió.

_-Bien, ¿Yaxley? -llamó Voldemort mesa abajo, la luz del fuego iluminaba extrañamente sus ojos rojos-. ¿Habrá caído el Ministerio para el próximo sábado? Una vez más, todas las cabezas se giraron. Yaxley cuadró los hombros._

_-Mi Señor, tengo buenas noticias sobre ese punto. He… con dificultad y después de grandes esfuerzos… tenido éxito al colocar una Maldición Imperius sobre Pius Thircknesse-Muchos de los sentados alrededor de Yaxley parecieron impresionados; su vecino, Dolohov, un hombre con una larga y retorcida cara, le palmeó la espalda._

_-Es un comienzo, -dijo Voldemort-. Pero Thircknesse es solo un hombre. Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por nuestra gente antes de que yo actúe. Un atentado fallido contra la vida del Ministro me hará retroceder un largo tramo del camino._

-¡Eso es demasiado inmundo!-exclamó Lily indignada -¡Planean matar al propio Ministro…! ¿Cómo…? ¿Es que acaso…?

Lily no tenía palabras para expresar el asco que sentía al escuchar esas crueles y frías palabras.

-Bueno, Lily, ya sabemos de sobra que esas serpientes asquerosas no tienen noción de la palabra respeto –dijo Sirius- a mi no me sorprende mucho que intenten asesinarlo.

James asintió. Era cierto, a Voldemort no le importaba nada ni nadie, y esa era la triste y espeluznante verdad.

_-Si… mi Señor, eso es cierto… pero ya sabe, como Jefe del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, Thicknesse tiene contacto regular no solo con el propio Ministro, sino también con los Jefes de todos los demás departamentos del Ministerio. Será, creo yo, fácil ahora que tenemos a un oficial de tan alto rango bajo nuestro control, subyugar a los otros, y después podemos trabajar todos juntos para someter a Scrimgeour._

_-Mientras nuestro amigo Thicknesse no sea descubierto antes de convertir al resto, -dijo Voldemort-. En cualquier caso, parece improbable que el Ministerio vaya a ser mío antes del próximo sábado. Si no podemos tocar al chico en su destino, debemos hacerlo mientras viaja._

-Si lo tuviera enfrente mío lo mataría a golpes… -gruñó Sirius.

-No serías el único… de eso estoy muy seguro-apoyó Remus antes de volver a la lectura.

_-Tenemos ventaja ahí, mi Señor, -dijo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a recibir alguna porción de aprobación-. Ahora tenemos a varias personas plantadas dentro del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Si Potter se Aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos inmediatamente._

_-No harán ninguna de las dos cosas, -dijo Snape-. La Orden está esquivando cualquier forma de transporte que esté controlada o regulada por el Ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con ello._

Tanto Remus, que estaba leyendo, como James, Lily y Sirius se contuvieron de lanzar un grito de furia. ¿Acaso ese sería el destino del niño que ahora estaba durmiendo en su cuna…? ¿Y qué habría pasado con todos ellos…?

-_Todavía mejor, -dijo Voldemort-. Tendrá que salir a campo abierto. Más fácil de tomar, con mucho. De nuevo Voldemort levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente mientras seguía,-Me ocuparé del chico en persona. Se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que a Harry Potter concierne. Algunos de ellos han sido míos. Que Potter viva se debe más a mis errores que a sus triunfos._

-Dios… esa declaración es escalofriante… -comentó Lily. James asintió.

_-…La compañía alrededor de la mesa observaba a Voldemort aprensivamente, cada uno de ellos, por su expresión, temiendo que pudieran ser culpados por la continuada existencia de Harry Potter. Voldemort, sin embargo, parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para ninguno de ellos, todavía dirigiéndose al cuerpo inconsciente sobre él._

_-He sido descuidado, y así me he visto frustrado por la suerte y la oportunidad, demoledoras de nada más y nada menos que de los planes mejor trazados. Pero ahora soy más listo. Entiendo lo que no entendía antes. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré…_

-¡Oh, por Dios! No sé si pueda seguir escuchando este tipo de cosas…-susurró Lily más para sí misma que para el resto.

-Pobre Harry…-susurró por lo bajo Remus. James y Sirius parecían atónitos, como si les costase asimilar las palabras que habían escuchado. Tras un largo silencio en el que todos se quedaron pensando, Sirius instó a Remus a seguir con el relato, bajo la apremiante mirada de los demás.

-De acuerdo –había dicho antes de retomar el libro entre sus manos, abriéndolo donde lo había dejado –Acostumbrémonos, porque este es recién el primer capítulo.

-Sí, y eso es lo peor –chilló James, mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Lily, para calmarla.

-Bien –volvió a decir Remus, retornando su vista hacia el libro – _Ante esas palabras, y aparentemente en respuesta a ellas, sonó un repentino aullido, un terrible grito de miseria y dolor. Muchos de los sentados ante la mesa, miraron hacia abajo, sobresaltados, por el sonido que había parecido surgir de debajo de sus pies._

Los chicos se estremecieron.

-_Colagusano…_

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos, incluido Remus, fuera de sí. No podía ser que se tratase de _su_ Colagusano, sabían que era un cobarde, pero no habían podido creer que fuese _tan _cobarde como para doblegarse ante la voluntad de Voldemort. Esa era una traición inexcusable. Los chicos respiraban con dificultad e incluyo se les había aguado los ojos. Colagusano… traicionándolos… era inconcebible, pero según el libro, así eran las cosas.

-Bueno, creo que deberías continuar –dijo Lily, apenada por su esposo y sus amigos –Ahora entiendo porqué no me cae tan bien él como ustedes-dijo señalando a Sirius y Remus- supongo que lo debía intuir, ¡y menos mal que no lo invitamos! ¿verdad?

-Sí, menos mal… –dijo con voz ronca James- supongo que tienes más razones ahora para desconfiar de él. Incluso para nosotros esto es extraño. Pero debe haber una razón. Algo que explique esta atroz noticia…

-Sí, debe haber una buena razón por la que Colagusano está con esa serpiente rastrera –añadió Sirius, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

James parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y sólo volvió en sí cuando escuchó la voz de Remus.

-Tengo que admitir que esto no me da buena espina, pero tienes razón Lily, tenemos que seguir para saber qué es lo que pasa, y sobre todo con Harry –los demás asintieron, y Remus se volvió hacia el libro, dando un prolongado suspiro de expectación-

-_Colagusano –dijo Voldemort sin cambiar su tono tranquilo y pensativo, y sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo que se movía arriba -¿no te he dicho que mantuvieras a nuestro prisionero tranquilo?_

-Oh, ¡esto es horrible! –gimió Lily, y James gruñó con malestar. ¡Porqué diablos tenía que haber encontrado semejante libro y encima en su casa!

-_Si, m… mi Señor – jadeó un hombrecillo en mitad de la mesa, que había estado sentado tan debajo de su silla, que ésta había parecido, a primera vista, estar desocupada. Ahora se revolvió en su asiento y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, no dejando tras él nada más que un curioso brillo plateado –_"me pregunto qué será, maldito cobarde", había disparado James, sin poder contenerse

-_Como estaba diciendo –continuó Voldemort mirando a las caras tensas de sus seguidores- ahora soy más listo, necesitaré, por ejemplo, tomar prestada la varita de uno de vosotros antes de ir a matar a Potter._

-"¡ES UN MALDITO, ASQUEROSO IDIOTA Y ENFERMO!" –rugieron todos a la vez, claramente indignados y asustados. Remus volvió a suspirar con profundidad antes de retomar la lectura –_Las caras de su alrededor no mostraron nada menos que sorpresa, podía haber anunciado que quería tomar prestado uno de sus brazos._

_-¿Ningún voluntario?-dijo Voldemort._

-¿Quién querría serlo?- preguntó Lily, con ironía

-.._déjenme ver, Lucius, no veo ninguna razón para que sigas necesitando una varita. _

_-_Ups… ahí tienes, idiota- añadió Sirius. James rió de medio lado.

_Lucius Malfoy alzó la mirada. Su piel parecía amarillenta y cerosa a la luz del fuego, y sus ojos estaban hundidos y sombríos. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca._

_-¿Mi señor?_

_-Tu varita, Lucius. Exijo tu varita._

_-Yo…- Malfoy miró de reojo a su esposa…_

_-_Seguro se trata de mi prima Narcissa, otra imbécil de mi familia -dijo Sirius con antipatía, mientas el resto asentía

-…_que estaba mirando hacia delante, tan pálida como él, su largo pelo rubio colgaba por su espalda, pero debajo de la mesa sus dedos se cerraron brevemente sobre la muñeca se su esposo. Ante su toque, Malfoy metió la mano en la túnica, retirando una varita, y pasándosela a Voldemort, que la sostuvo en alto ante sus ojos rojos, examinándola atentamente._

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Olmo, mi señor…-susurró Malfoy._

_-¿Y el centro?_

_-Dragón… nervio de corazón de dragón._

_-Bien –dijo Voldemort. Sacó su propia varita y comparó las longitudes. Lucius Malfoy hizo un movimiento involuntario…_

_-_Es tan idiota que seguro se creyó que Voldemort le iba a dar su propia varita…-comentó Sirius, arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Y por qué no podría ser? –preguntó Lily.

-Vamos, Lily, estamos hablando del ser más arrogante y ególatra del universo, no va a darle a un simple sirviente como Malfoy algo como su propia varita…-explicó Remus, antes de anunciar que seguía con la lectura. Lily, James y Sirius asintieron –_ durante una fracción de segundo pareció creer que iba a recibir la varita de Voldemort a cambio de la suya. –_ ("¡Se los dije!", exclamó Sirius, satisfecho de sí mismo)-_ El gesto no le pasó por alto a Voldemort, cuyos ojos se abrieron maliciosamente. _

_-¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita?_

_Algunos miembros de la multitud rieron._

_-__Te he dado tu libertad Lucius, ¿no es suficiente para ti? Pero me he dado cuenta que tu y tu familia parecen menos felices últimamente... ¿Que hay en mi presencia en tu casa que te desagrada Lucius?_

-¿Libertad? – Preguntó James -¿Acaso estuvo preso antes?, me extraña, habiendo vuelto Voldemort.

Remus se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo, tratando de sonar despreocupado, como si estuviera leyendo cualquier otra cosa, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil.

_-__¡Nada... nada mi Señor!_

_-__Qué mentiroso,__Lucius..._

_La suave voz parecía resonar aún después de que la cruel boca dejara de moverse. Uno o dos de__ los magos apenas reprimieron un escalofrío mientras se oía mas alto; algo pesado podía escucharse arrastrándose a través del piso debajo de la mesa. La enorme serpiente emergió para subir lentamente por la silla de Voldemort. Se levantó, semejando ser infinita, y terminó por descansar sobre los hombros de Voldemort, su cuello del ancho de un muslo de un hombre, sus ojos con sus ranuras verticales por pupilas, sin pestañear. Voldemort acarició a la criatura ausentemente con sus largos y delgados dedos, aún mirando a Lucius Malfoy._

-Se nota que el tipo esta rematadamente loco, ¿quién tendría semejante bicho como mascota?-inquirió James

-Y lo peor –dijo Remus –es que parece tenerle más cariño que a sus propios mortífagos.

-¡Es verdad! –Susurró Lily – no lo había notado. Bueno, sigue…

Remus asintió.

_-__¿Por qué los Malfoy lucen tan infelices con los suyos? Es mi regreso, mi ascenso al poder, ¿no es lo que profesaban desear por tantos años?_

_-__Por supuesto mi Señor, __-__dijo Lucius Malfoy. Su mano tembló mientras secaba el sudor por encima de su labio superior, __-__lo deseábamos... lo deseamos._

-Mmm… - susurró Remus – se me hace que los Malfoy no son tan como nosotros creemos… -cuando los demás lo miraron, añadió –hay que ver qué es lo que sucede, pero creo que a la larga tengo razón… bueno, sigo…

_-__A su izquierda, su esposa hizo un leve ademán, asintió apenas, sus ojos se intercambiaban de Voldemort a la serpiente. A su derecha, su hijo Draco, quien había estado mirando hacia el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba por encima de su cabeza, vio rápidamente a Voldemort y retiró la vista de nuevo, aterrado de establecer contacto visual._

_-__Mi Señor, __-__dijo una mujer morena que estaba a la mitad de la mesa, la voz llena de emoción…_

Sirius gruñó sonoramente. Estaba más que disgustado.

-Esa debe ser mi adorada prima Bellatrix, aunque no me extraña. Ya vieron con quiénes se juntaba cuando íbamos al colegio.

A su lado, antes de que Remus prosiguiera, James asintió fervorosamente. Todavía tenía una expresión de ausente. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo por su pequeño hijo, e inconscientemente, abrazó a Lily con más fuerza.

_-__es un honor tenerle aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. No puede haber un placer más grande__-__. Se sentó junto a su hermana, tan diferentes ambas en apariencia, con su cabello oscuro y párpados pesados, tan diferentes en porte y conducta; donde Narcisa permanecía rígida e impasible, Bellatrix se inclinaba ante Voldemort, en donde meras palabras no podían demostrar su anhelo por cercanía._

_-__Un placer más grande, __-__repitió Voldemort, su cabeza inclinada un poco hacia un lado mientras consideraba a Bellatrix. __-__Eso significa un gran detalle de tu parte Bellatrix.-El rostro de ella se lleno de color; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de delicia._

_-__¡Mi Señor sabe que no digo más que la verdad!_

-¡Si será idiota! –Gruñó Sirius- Nunca sentí tanta vergüenza de ser un Black –afirmó.

James le dio una palmada de apoyo en el hombro y Lily le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero para nosotros eres _Canuto_. No eres un "_Black"_. Creo ya deberías saberlo.

Sirius volvió a sonreír agradecido. A veces sentía que no se merecía los amigos que tenía. Remus sonrió a Sirius antes de proseguir.

_-__¿Ni un placer más grande... aún comparado con el feliz evento que, escuché ha tenido lugar en tu familia esta semana?_

_Ella lo miró, sus labios separados, evidentemente confundida._

_-__No sé qué quiere decir mi Señor._

_-__Estoy hablando de tu sobrina Bellatrix. Y la de ustedes Lucius y Narcisa. Se acaba de casar con el hombre lobo, Remus Lupin. Deben estar orgullosos. _¿¡QUÉ!? ¿YO, CASADO? ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE…!

A su lado, sus amigos reían. Remus había adquirido el color de los tomates con una rapidez asombrosa.

-Bueno, vaya Lunático ¡Felicitaciones!- dijo James, dándole una palmada.

-Es cierto-dijo Lily- la verdad que es que sí te veo casado en un futuro…

-¡Pero soy un licántropo…!-exclamó el, asustado.

-¡A la mierda con eso! –Replicó Sirius, sonriéndole –Tú te mereces ser feliz y formar tu propia familia…

Todos se volvieron hacia Sirius, asombrados.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó James, con una sonrisa burlona- ¡Si no te hubiera visto mover los labios no hubiese creído escuchar esto de ti, el ligón más grande de Hogwarts!

-¡Suena tan raro! "Sirius serio", hasta mencionarlo así da risa…-acotó Lily, con una media sonrisa.

Sirius se puso colorado y sonrió.

-Ya… no sean pesados y como sea, ¡felicidades Remus!

Remus sonrió agradecido antes de volver su vista hacia el libro.

_Hubo una erupción de risotadas alrededor de la mesa. Muchos se inclinaron hacia delante para__ intercambiar graciosas miradas, algunos golpearon la mesa con los puños. La serpiente gigante, no contenta con el disturbio, abrió la boca muy grande y siseo enojada, pero los Mortífagos no la oyeron, tan alegres estaban por la humillación de Bellatrix y los_ _Malfoy. La cara de Bellatrix, antes sonrojada de felicidad, se había puesto de un feo y manchado rojo._

_-__Ella no es nuestra sobrina mi Señor,__-__gritó por sobre la explosión de júbilo. __-__Nosotras –Narcisa y yo – ya no hemos vuelto a poner los ojos en nuestra hermana desde que ella se casó con ese Sangre Sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ni tampoco esa bestia con la que se casó._

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES "BESTIA"?! ¡IMBÉCIL! –chilló Lily, asqueada. Los merodeadores sonrieron, y sobre todo Remus- Remus, no le hagas caso, aquí todos sabemos que tú eres cien veces más humano que ella. Que te quede bien claro.

-Es cierto. Mi prima siempre tuvo enormes dificultades para decir cosas que valgan la pena, ya vez que abre la boca y se delata solita. Es mejor parecer estúpido que abrir la boca y confirmarlo.

James, a su lado, asintió fervorosamente. A Remus se le aguaron los ojos. Estaba emocionado, nunca pensó que en su vida iba a toparse con amigos como ellos. Amigos de fierro que lo habían acompañado en las buenas y en las malas durante la mejor época de su vida: Hogwarts.

_-__¿Qué dices tu Draco?, __-__preguntó Voldemort, y aunque su voz era calmada, se superpuso claramente por sobre los abucheos y protestas. __-__¿Cuidarás de los cachorros?_

Remus bufó pero ni dijo nada. Sus amigos tenían razón: no valía la pena sentirse mal por intento de ser humano con ínfulas de grandeza.

-Ese debe ser el hijo de los Malfoy-dijo interrumpiéndose.

-Pobre chico –dijo Sirius, con una mueca despectiva mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Le han puesto un nombre ridículamente feo. Debe tener un trauma espantoso. ¡Y yo que me quejaba del mío!

Su comentario hizo que todos (incluso él mismo) rieran por un rato. Cuando pararon, Remus volvió a enfocarse en aquel terrorífico libro dando un suspiro.

_-__La hilaridad aumentó, Draco Malfoy miró con terror a su padre, quien tenía la vista clavada en su regazo, entonces topó con la mirada de su madre. Ella negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, entonces llevó su mirada inexpresiva hacia la pared opuesta._

_-__Suficiente, __-__dijo Voldemort, acariciando a la serpiente enojada. __–__Suficiente-. Y las risas murieron en un segundo._

_-__Varios de nuestros árboles genealógicos se vuelven un poco enfermizos con el tiempo,__-__dijo mientras Bellatrix le miraba, sin aliento e implorando. __-__Deben limpiar el suyo, ¿No debe estar saludable? Arranquen aquellas partes que amenazan la salud del resto._

-Me está empezando dar un poco de pena el muchacho, por más que sea un Malfoy–murmuró Lily – es como que si tuviese que decir aquellas barbaridades por obligación. Es decir, ¡es sólo un muchacho!

_-__Si mi Señor, __-__susurró Bellatrix, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud otra vez. __-__¡A la primera oportunidad!_

-Ya ven que Bellatrix no es de decir cosas inteligentes… -volvió a decir Sirius, con una sonrisa melancólica.

_-__La tendrás, __-__dijo Voldemort. __-__En tu familia y en el mundo... debemos deshacernos de la úlcera que nos infecta hasta que solo los de sangre pura prevalezcan..._

-ENFERMO –chilló James –De verdad, que el tipo está realmente loco de remate. ¡Nos extinguiríamos si sólo nos relacionamos con Sangres Puras! –añadió besando a su esposa, que le sonreía.

-Muy cierto-apoyó Sirius.

_-__Voldemort levantó la varita de Lucius Malfoy, apuntando directamente a la figura que lentamente se movía suspendida sobre la mesa, y dio una pequeña sacudida. La figura regreso a la vida con un quejido y comenzó a luchar contra lazos invisibles._

-¡Oh, por Dios! –murmuró Lily con horror, imaginándose la situación.

_-__¿Reconoces a nuestra huésped Severus?, __-__preguntó Voldemort._

_-Snape levantó los ojos hacia el rostro por encima de él. Todos los Mortífagos miraban al cautivo ahora, como si se les hubiese dado permiso de mostrar curiosidad. Mientras se revolvía para quedar de frente a fuego, la mujer dijo en una rota y aterrada voz, __-__¡Severus!, ¡ayúdame!_

_-__Ah, si…__-__dijo Snape mientras la prisionera se volteaba de nuevo._

-¡La conoce y no la ayuda! ¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Y pensar que ella, una sangre sucia de pura cepa, y Severus, un sangre mestiza habían sido mejores amigos cuando eran chicos! Le dolía ver en la basura de persona en que se había convertido. Se sentía completamente desilusionada y herida. James, adivinando sus pensamientos, la abrazó más fuerte y la besó. Los demás le dirigieron una triste mirada.

-La verdad es que no me apena en lo absoluto haberlo tratado como lo tratamos, ahora que estamos leyendo esto. –dijo Sirius, con el semblante serio.

-¡Y a mí me apena tanto haberlo defendido! –Gimió ella- Lo peor es que en el fondo lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo ¡Me siento tan mal!

James la estrujó hacia él, apenado. No le gustaba verla mal.

-No te pongas así. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que se ha convertido. Tú haz elegido tu camino, y el ha elegido el suyo. No te sientas culpable por una elección de la que no eres responsable.

-¡Vaya! El bromista más grande de Hogwarts diciendo cosas profundas –Dijo Sirius- ¡Y después dicen que me pongo raro cuando digo esa clase de cosas…!

Todos rieron y James se puso rojo.

-Supongo que casarse y formar una familia te cambia –se explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Lily lo miró con ternura.

Remus se rió.

-Si me hubieran dicho hace dos años que terminaríamos todos así –dijo señalando a todos, incluyéndose –le hubiera dicho que tome menos whisky de fuego, de verdad…

Una carcajada general se hizo presente, y cuando la última risita se apagó, instaron a Remus a seguir leyendo, y automáticamente, todos los rostros se ensombrecieron. Remus volvió a dar un suspiró de tristeza cuando se volvió hacia el libro.

_-__¿Y tu Draco?, __-__preguntó Voldemort, acariciando la nariz de la serpiente con la mano que no sostenía la varita. Draco asintió apenas. Ahora que la mujer estaba consciente, parecía incapaz de mirarla más._

_-__Pero tú no habrías tomado sus clases, __-__dijo Voldemort. __-__Para aquellos que no lo saben, nos acompaña esta noche Charity Burbage quien, hasta hace poco enseñaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._¡¡DIOS MÍO, HAN SECUESTRADO A LA PROFESORA BURBAGE!! –Se interrumpió Remus, aterrado –Por otra parte, veo que todavía seguirá enseñando durante muchos años…

-Pobre Profesora, y tan buena que era… –lagrimeó Lily, que sí había asistido a sus clases en el colegio.

_-__Hubo pequeñas muestras de comprensión alrededor de la mesa. Una ancha y encorvada mujer con los dientes puntiagudos cacareó._

_-__Si... la Profesora Burbage les enseñó a los niños de magos y brujas todo acerca de los Muggles...como es que no son tan diferentes de nosotros..._

_-_¡Lo cual es muy cierto! –gruñó Sirius, dando un puñetazo al aire, con furia contenida.

_-__Uno de los Mortífagos pateó el piso. Charity Burbage se volteó para ver a Snape de nuevo._

_-__Severus... por favor... por favor..._

Lily se encogió en el pecho de James. No quería escuchar a "Snape" negándose. Sentía que se le iba a partir el alma en dos.

_-__Silencio, __-__dijo Voldemort, con otro movimiento de la varita de Malfoy y Charity se quedó en silencio como con una mordaza. __-__No contenta con corromper y ensuciar las mentes de nuestros hijos magos, la semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de Sangre Sucias en el __Profeta__. Los Magos, dijo, deben aceptar a esos ladrones de conocimiento y magia. La falta de Sangre Puros es, dice la profesora Burbage, una circunstancia más deseable... nos quiere todo amistad con Muggles... o, sin duda hombres lobo..._

_Nadie rió esta vez. No había equivocación en el enojo y descontento en la voz de Voldemort. Por tercera vez, Charity intento ver a Snape. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos a su cabello. Snape la miró, impasible mientras ella intentaba lentamente verlo otra vez._

_-¡__Avada Kedavra__!_

_-_¡¡OH, POR DIOS!! –gritaron todos.

-¡Realmente asqueroso! –chilló James.

Sirius tenía la vista fija en el libro, anonadado e impresionado. Remus tragó saliva al intentar seguir leyendo.

_El brillo de luz verde ilumino cada rincón de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante__ choque sobre la mesa de abajo, la cual tembló y tronó. Varios de los Mortífagos se hicieron para atrás en sus sillas. Draco se cayó de la suya hacia el piso._

_-_Pobre muchacho –dijo James- Creo que tienes un poco de razón con respecto a él…

Lily sonrió con tristeza.

_-__La cena, Nagini -dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y deslizó de sus hombros hasta la pulida madera._

Remus tragó con fuerza mientras él y los demás hacían un gesto de asco. Aquello daba arcadas. ¡Era realmente horrible! Todos contuvieron la respiración agitada, hasta que James preguntó, casi con miedo:

-¿Se terminó, el capítulo?

Remus lo miró con los ojos más tristes que alguna vez James le había visto, y lo escuchó murmurar un "sí" casi inaudible. Ninguno hablaba.

-Eso fue horrible. Esta historia es terrible… -susurró Lily –Pero quiero saber cómo sigue, quiero oír de Harry, y comprobar que realmente sea ÉL, NUESTRO Harry…

James, a su lado, asintió.

-Bueno…-dijo Remus- yo me veo incapaz de leer otro capítulo como _éste._ ¿Quién hace los honores esta vez?

Con un gesto de rabia y mirada desafiante, Sirius tomó el libro y lo abrió en donde Remus lo dejó. Remus, más aliviado de no tener el peso de leer aquellos horrores, Lily y James se enfocaron en Sirius, que comenzaba a leer. No era tan buen relator como Remus, pero como había dicho James en su defensa, lo principal era la historia.

-El capítulo dos se llama _"In memoriam"… _y debo decir que suena un poco más lindo que el anterior…- y dio un largo suspiro.

* * *

Y ahora, si el capi les agradó. PLEASE, POR FAVOR... DÉNLE AL "GO"!!

GRACIAS!!

PaulaB!

* * *


	4. In Memoriam

_Holas!! Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo de esta historia. Creo que esta vez, lo he subido bastante más rápido que otras veces, pero en fin ustedes dirán. Espero que este capi, como los otros, gusten!! Por cierto, quiero aclarar que la mayor parte la transcribo yo del libro original de HP 7 (Salamandra), pero otras las pego del libro que me bajé de internet de HP 7 (lo que hace la impaciencia cuando no se puede esperar a que salga el libro, no?), así que por ahí les parecerá que no coincide el relato, pero creo que he hecho un buen trabajo, pero como ya dije: ustedes dirán._

_Gracias por leer este fic!_

_PaulaB!_

* * *

**Capítulo tres: IN MEMORIAM**

Lily y los merodeadores soltaron un gritito de emoción cuando Sirius mencionó el nombre de Harry. Por fin su pequeño hijo entraba en escena.

_-Harry sangraba. Mientras se apretaba la mano derecha con la izquierda y maldecía por lo bajo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio empujándola con el hombro. De inmediato se oyó un crujido de porcelana al romperse, ya que le había dado un puntapié a una taza de té que había en el piso, delante de la puerta._

"_Pero, ¿qué…?" Echó un vistazo alrededor: el rellano del número cuatro de Privet Drive se hallaba desierto._

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Lily, anonadada -¿Qué tiene que ver esa dirección con nuestro Harry? ¡No puede ser! ¡No me lo creo!

James la miró curioso y no fue el único.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó Remus.

-Es que… es que… ¡esa es la dirección en dónde vive mi hermana con esa bola de grasa y su hijo Dudley! ¿Qué hace Harry ahí? ¿Por qué no está en casa si…?

Pero calló de repente. Una terrible idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, y al parecer, no fue la única que pensó en ello, porque una mueca de terror se instaló en los rostros ahora demasiados sombríos de todos. ¿Sería verdad, después de todo, que Voldemort lograría matarlos como se había pronosticado?

Los merodeadores se sumieron en un largo silencio, como si estuvieran de un duelo del que aún no les llegaba la hora de padecer. Pero esa parecía ser la horrible verdad: Lily y James, los padres del pequeñito Harry, estaban muertos, y Harry había ido a parar a casa de sus tíos, que odiaban la magia y los magos. Seguramente la debía de pasar muy mal, pensó Lily con sorna, y de repente, cambió su expresión de tristeza por una de rabia. Soltó una lágrima que James limpió con ternura, y cuando habló, lo hizo con la voz quebrada.

-Veamos el lado bueno, mi vida, nuestro pequeño está vivo, algo bueno debió haber pasado… -él le acarició el pelo. Le costaba a horrores reconocer que él, James Potter, estaría muerto en un futuro.

Remus miró de soslayo a la pareja. Qué triste era escuchar aquello, sin duda, ese libro traería nefastas novedades, de eso ya no cabía la menor duda. Sirius aún no salía de su asombro, y se había olvidado por completo del libro. No podía concebir que su hermano del alma, su mejor amigo, tuviese ese final. No era un final digno de James Potter ni de Lily Evans.

-Creo… que deberías seguir leyendo a ver qué sucede –instó Remus. Sirius parpadeó un par de veces, volviendo a la realidad. Miró a la pareja que ahora estaba abrazada, casi temerosos de seguir escuchando. Sirius suspiró hondo.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Enfoquémonos en Harry, entonces –Todos asintieron apesumbrados ante la reciente novedad, y Sirius comenzó a leer otra vez, con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

-_Seguramente, Dudley había dejado allí la taza, convencido de que estaba haciendo una broma ingeniosa…_-los merodeadores se rieron melancólicos-_… Manteniendo la mano que le sangraba en alto, Harry recogió los fragmentos de porcelana con la otra y los arrojó al cesto, ya rebosante, que había junto al lado de su dormitorio. _

-Al menos tiene un dormitorio propio…-dijo Lily, aliviada. Cuando los demás la interrogaron con la mirada, ella añadió:- es que de esa gente puede esperarse cualquier cosa.

-Cierto. Tienes razón –apoyó James, recordando el día en que conoció a la odiosa hermana de su Lily y a su regordete novio. Sintió pena por su pequeño hijo. Aunque ni Remus ni Sirius los conocieron en persona, asintieron con comprensión. Sirius prosiguió.

_-Luego fue al baño a poner el dedo bajo la canilla. Era estúpido, absurdo y sumamente irritante que todavía faltaran cuatro días para que se le permitiera practicar magia…_-Sirius se interrumpió con un "¡Vaya! Si ya es todo un hombre el muchacho, que ahora tiene ¡un año!" Lily y los merodeadores rieron con ganas.

-Pobre. De verdad que debe de ser molesto no poder hacer magia con tan poca diferencia de días –dijo Remus. James rió más fuerte, contento por escuchar sobre su futuro hijo y saber que definitivamente Voldemort no lo había liquidado.

-Creo que vale la pena haber muerto si él está vivo…-añadió con tristeza. Lily lo besó.

-Creo que tienes razón, Cornamentita…

-Y yo creo que deberías seguir leyendo, Canutito…-reprendió Remus. Con risas renovadas, Sirius volvió a sumergirse en el libro.

-_Pero tenía que admitir que no habría sabido qué hacer con aquel corte irregular en el dedo. Todavía no había aprendido a curar heridas y, pensándolo bien (sobre todo a la luz de sus planes inmediatos), eso era una grave falla en su educación mágica._

-Menos mal que ha salido con un poco de sentido común por parte de Lily –dijo Remus, y Lily sonrió agradecida.

-¡Un merodeador con sentido común! ¡Ver para creer…! –exclamó Sirius, haciendo reír a todos. –Bueno, sigo, aunque me pregunto a qué planes inmediatos de refiere…

-Espero que no sea nada peligroso… -dijo Lily, pero luego hizo una mueca de resignación, después de todo, ¡era de un hijo de merodeador de quién se hablaba!

_-Se dijo que debía pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara y a continuación, con un gran puñado de papel higiénico, limpió el té derramado antes de volver a su dormitorio y cerrar de un portazo._

-Imagino que esa chica debe ser su amiga –comentó Remus.

-Una amiga mujer… mm… que poco probable… -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara.

-Cállate y sigue leyendo –reprendió Lily. James se rió.

-_Había pasado la mañana vaciando por completo su baúl del colegio por primera vez desde que lo había llenado seis años atrás. _Supongo que debe ser parte de sus "planes inmediatos". Se me hace que va a dejar el colegio. No te asustes, Lily, pero es lo que pinta. –Lily asintió resignada.

A los merodeadores aquello les pareció extraño: ¿por qué Harry dejaba el colegio? Algo les decía que las cosas no andaban muy bien tampoco en ese futuro.

-_Al principio de cada año escolar se limitaba a sacar de él las tres cuartas partes de su contenido y sustituirla o ponerlas al día, pero dejaba una capa de residuos en el fondo: plumas viejas, ojos de escarabajo disecado, medias sueltas… _¡Eso lo sacó de ti, Cornamenta… el baúl del chico es un chiquero! –el aludido y su esposa sonrieron contentos, pero James le contestó:

-Como si tú fueses una reina de limpieza…. –Sirius le sacó la lengua.

-_Unos minutos antes, al meter la mano en esa capa de residuos, había sentido un agudo dolor en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y, al retirarla, vio la sangre. Esta vez tuvo más cuidado. Volvió a arrodillarse junto al baúl, buscó a tientas en el fondo y, tras sacar una vieja insignia donde se leía alternativamente "Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY" y "POTTER APESTA", _¡OYE, qué mierda es eso!, _un falsoscopio rajado y gastado y un relicario de oro que contenía una nota firmada por "R.A.B"_… ¡Espera un momento! ¡Esas iniciales son las de mi _adorable_ hermano! ¿Qué hace ese imbécil en la historia de Harry?

-¡Cálmate, Sirius! –Rugió James – a lo mejor es sólo coincidencia…

Remus y Lily fruncieron el ceño, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-Eso espero- bufó él -…_y un relicario de oro que contenía una nota firmaba por "R.A.B", encontró por fin el borde afilado que le había producido la herida. Lo reconoció de inmediato: era un trozo de unos cinco centímetros del espejo encantado que le había regalado Sirius, su difunto padrino…-_A Sirius se le cayó el alma a los pies. Él también estaba muerto entonces, pero desde que supo que James también estaba muerto, aquella posibilidad no le parecía tan espantosa, aunque le noticia le había caído repentinamente y como quien dice, sin anestesia.

-¡Oh Sirius! –Murmuró Lily apenada – Lo siento tanto…

-Bueno, no te preocupes, Lily –dijo con voz ronca, y viendo la cara larga de sus amigos, añadió – de verdad chicos, que no estoy tan mal como parece…

Remus le dio una palmada de apoyo y James le sonrió con nostalgia. Eso le dio las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir leyendo.

-_Lo puso aparte y siguió tanteando con precaución el baúl en busca de la parte restante, pero del último regalo de su padrino no quedaba más que un poco de vidrio pulverizado que, como brillante arenilla, se había adherido a la capa más profunda de residuos. _¡Oh, qué pena, era un espejo muy útil! –a su lado, los merodeadores asintieron.

-_Se incorporó y examinó el trozo de bordes irregulares con que se había cortado, pero lo único que vio reflejado fue su propio ojo, de un verde vivo. _–Lily sonrió feliz de que su pequeño haya sacado lo que más le gustaba de ella misma: sus expresivos ojos verdes. James la besó, orgulloso –_Dejó el fragmento encima de _El Profeta_ de esa mañana (todavía por leer), que estaba sobre la cama, y, para detener el repentino torrente de amargos recuerdos y punzadas de remordimiento y nostalgia originados por el hallazgo del espejo roto… _¡Pobre Harry!..._ arremetió contra el resto de los cachivaches que quedaban en el baúl._

_-Tardó otra hora en vaciarlo por completo, tirar las bártulos inservibles y separar los demás en dos montones, según fuera a necesitarlos o no…_

-Muy astuto de su parte –dijo Remus- Bueno, al menos no es tan desorganizado como parece, ¿verdad?

James y Sirius rieron.

-Desde luego –asintió a Remus la pelirroja.

-Yo sigo preguntándome a qué planes inmediatos se refiere –acotó Sirius. Los demás se encogieron de hombros – Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabremos… sigo: _Acumuló en un rincón la túnica del colegio y la de Quidditch _¡Sí, eso es! ¡Qué bien, Cornamenta, el pequeño Harry heredó tus habilidades deportivas! – Todos sonrieron (Lily a regañadientes), pero ninguna sonrisa se comparaba con la de James, radiante por el orgullo, por la felicidad. Podía imaginarse a su futuro hijo montando en escoba, y siendo un jugador estrella, como él mismo lo había sido, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Con más ánimos esta vez, Sirius volvió a leer con su tono normal.

-Repito, ¿ok? Es que ya me perdí…-los demás soltaron una carcajada. Sirius bufó, haciéndose el ofendido –Ya, que no es la gran cosa perderse en la línea… _Acumuló en un rincón la túnica del colegio y la de Quidditch, el caldero, las hojas de pergamino, las plumas y la mayoría de los libros de texto, porque no tenía intención de llevárselos. _¡Eureka! ¡Al fin nos disipamos esas dudas! Me parece que el chico a fin de cuentas no ha salido tan "lily-evanizado"… -lejos de ofenderse, la pelirroja soltó una risa estruendosa, contagiando al resto. James la besó, divertido. Cuando pararon, Sirius retomó la lectura.

-_Entonces, se preguntó qué harían sus tíos con ellos; seguramente quemarlos a altas horas de la noche, como si fueran la prueba de un espantoso crimen. _Creo que estoy empezando a entender a qué te refieres con que puede esperarse _cualquier cosa_ de esa gente, Lily… -ella asintió, temerosa y frustrada – _En cambio, metió en una mochila vieja la ropa de _muggle_, la capa para volverse invisible… _¡¡Genial, Cornamenta!! ¡Esta es una muy buena noticia! Al menos, ya sabemos que tus posesiones eh… más preciadas, no han caído en manos equivocadas.

-Es cierto –dijo James, con un dejo de impaciencia por saber más.

-Sólo espero que le dé un mejor uso del que le dábamos nosotros –suspiró Remus.

-Sí, yo también –dijo Lily con una mirada de curiosidad.

Sirius miró a ambos como si estuviesen locos.

-¿Un mejor uso? ¡Oh, por favor…! La capa ya dije_…el equipo para preparar pociones, algunos libros _¡Eh, que sólo dice a-l-g-u-n-o-s! –añadió ante la mirada triunfante de Lily. James y Remus rieron –_el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid…_

-Bien, también sabemos que Hagrid sigue vivo –murmuró Remus, generando un asentimiento general.

-_…un atado de cartas y su varita mágica _¡Indispensable! _En un bolsillo delantero de la mochila guardó el Mapa del Merodeador _¡¡Si, bravo, hurra… Harry encontró nuestro Mapa!! Otra cosa de la que despreocuparse….

-Es verdad- añadió James, ante la mirada divertida de su esposa –desde que Filch nos lo confiscó, me he preguntado qué sería de nuestro grandioso mapa…

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos, así que como estamos más tranquilos –ironizó Remus – creo que podríamos seguir con la historia, porque a este ritmo no terminaremos jamás…

Sirius bufó y James le sonrió burlonamente.

-Ya, Remus… _el Mapa del Merodeador y el relicario con la nota firmada por "R.A.B" _ Esto sigue cayéndome mal… _Al relicario le había concedido ese lugar de honor no porque fuera valioso (no valía de nada, al menos a efectos prácticos), sino por lo que le había costado obtenerlo. _Mmm… qué extraño me suena esto –los demás compartieron con Sirius un gesto de extrañeza.

-_Encima del escritorio, junto a Hedwig (su lechuza blanca como la nieve), aún quedaba una gran pila de periódicos: uno por cada día pasado en Privet Drive ese verano. Al cabo de un rato se puso de pie, se estiró y se acercó al escritorio. Hedwig no se movió mientras él se ocupaba de hojear los periódicos antes de tirarlos al montón de basura uno tras otro; la lechuza dormía o fingía hacerlo, ya que estaba enojada con Harry por el poco tiempo que le permitía salir de la jaula._

-A veces esos pájaros son más raros… -comentó Lily.

-_A medida que llegaba al final de los periódicos, fue pasándolos más despacio, intentando recuperar uno que había llegado poco después de que él regresara a Privet Drive a principios del verano; recordaba que la primera plana de ese ejemplar incluía un breve comentario sobre la dimisión de Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts. _¡¡Pero si eso lo leímos en el capítulo anterior!! ¡Esa serpiente la asesinó!

-Y la otra serpiente se la comió… lo que es peor… Eso ya lo sabemos. No te sulfures, Canuto –dijo James apenado. Lily y Remus hicieron sendas muecas de desagrado al recordar lo feo que había sido el primero capítulo de ese libro. Antes de que Remus lo instara a seguir con la lectura, Sirius volvió a sumirse en ella.

_-Por fin, lo encontró. Buscó la página 10, se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y releyó el artículo que buscaba. "REMEMBRANZA DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE" Elphias Dodge _¿¿"Remembranza"??Oh, por Merlín eso sí que no!! –exclamó Sirius, angustiado.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio incómodo. Lily enterró su rostro en el cuello de James.

-No me digas que… -comenzó James, pero no pudo terminar. La idea de que Albus Dumbledore, el grandioso mago, estuviera muerto, era una daga afilada directo al medio del pecho. Parecía imposible.

-¡Nunca pude imaginar al profesor Dumbledore muerto! –exclamó la pelirroja con el rostro escondido. No quería que la vieran llorar. James le acariciaba el pelo, tratando de consolarla.

-Ninguno de nosotros puede imaginarlo, en verdad… -admitió Remus, profundamente apenado. A su criterio, debía ser la muerte más lamentable del mundo.

-Bueno, será mejor que siga…

Los demás, sin mirarlo, asintieron en silencio.

_-"Conocí a Albus Dumbledore a los once años en nuestro primer día en Hogwarts, nuestra mutua atracción era indudablemente debida al hecho de que ambos nos sentíamos extraños, yo había tenido viruela de Dragón poco antes de llegar a la escuela y aunque ya no contagiaba, mi rostro picado de viruela y de color verdoso, no animaron a muchos a acercarse a mí"._ ¡Pobre! Debió ser realmente feo…

"_Por su parte Albus había llegado a Hogwarts bajo el peso de una notoriedad no deseada, apenas un año atrás, su progenitor Percival había sido declarado culpable de un salvaje y bien publicitado ataque a tres jóvenes muggles"._

-Bathilda ya nos contó como fue ese episodio –atajó Remus –no debe sorprendernos esto, ¿verdad?

-No, supongo que tienes razón –dijo James. A su lado, Lily asintió.

_-"Albus nunca intentó negar que su padre (quien habría de morir en Azkaban) _¡Pobre Profesor Dumbledore! Mira que empezar el colegio con un pie ultra-izquierdo…-los demás rieron por lo bajo ante la ocurrencia-…_ estaba comprometido en ese crimen, al contrario, cuando yo reuní el valor para preguntarle, él me aseguró que conociendo a su padre podía ser culpable, más allá de eso Dumbledore se negó a hablar de ese triste asunto"._

-No me sorprende –dijo Lily, mientras besaba a James.

-A mi tampoco –añadió Remus, indignado por lo injusta que solía ser la vida.

_-"Aunque muchos intentaron que lo hiciera, de hecho, algunos se dispusieron a alabar las acciones de su padre, suponiendo que Albus, también odiaría a los muggles. _¡Sí, claro…! _Ellos no podrían estar más equivocados: como todos los que conocieron a Albus podrían atestiguar que él nunca reveló ni la más remota tendencia anti-muggle. De hecho, su determinado apoyo a los derechos de los muggles, le ganó muchos enemigos en los años subsiguientes"._

-¡¡Muy cierto!!–exclamó Lily, dando un puñetazo al aire.

_-"En materia de meses, sin embargo, la propia fama de Albus había empezado a eclipsar la de su padre. _¡Obvio! En los T.I.M.O.S, la examinadora de Transformaciones no paraba de alabar a Dumbledore diciendo que había hecho cosas extraordinarias y…bueno … en fin… _A finales del primer año, no volvió a ser conocido como el hijo de un criminal anti-muggles, sino, ni más ni menos que como el estudiante más brillante que jamás había pasado por el colegio. Aquellos de nosotros que fuimos privilegiados como beneficiarios de su amistad, no dejamos de mencionar la ayuda y el estímulo que siempre otorgaba generosamente. _–Los merodeadores suspiraron con solemnidad-_ Él me confesó más tarde en la vida, que incluso en esos momentos supo que el mayor placer lo tendría enseñando". _¡Vaya novedad!

Los demás rieron por la bajo, tratando de seguir concentrados en lo que Sirius leía.

_-"No solamente ganó todos los premios importantes del colegio, sino que estuvo en contacto regular por correspondencia con los magos más notables de la época, incluso con el famoso alquimista Nicolás Flamel, la renombrada historiadora Bathilda Bagshot, y el investigador de la magia Adalbert Wafflin." _

Los chicos dejaron escapar un gemido de admiración por su antiguo rector del colegio.

_-"Varios de sus escritos fueron incluidos en grandes publicaciones como Transfiguración Actual, Desafíos de los Encantamientos, y Pociones Prácticas. La futura carrera de Dumbledore parecía ser probablemente meteórica, y la única pregunta que permanecía era cuando se volvería Ministro de Magia. Aunque a menudo se predijo en los años siguientes, que él estaba a punto de tomar el puesto, él nunca tuvo ambiciones Ministeriales"._

-Me preguntó por qué –dijo Remus- yo creo que pudo haber sido un gran Ministro…

_-_Sí, creo que tienes razón, Lunático. Pero tal vez ya lo sepamos –dijo mirando el libro, mientras retomaba la lectura- _"Tres años después de que habíamos comenzado en Hogwarts, el hermano de Albus, Aberforth, llegó a la escuela. No eran parecidos: Aberforth nunca estudiaba y era distinto de Albus, prefería resolver las disputas combatiendo en duelo más que con la discusión razonada". _¡Un grande, Aberforth! Siempre nos pasaba las bebidas para las fiestas a escondidas, ¡y gratis!

Remus y James rieron, pero Lily se quedó seria, con expresión de resignada.

_-"Sin embargo, no es correcto insinuar, como han hecho algunos, que los dos hermanos no eran amigos. Ellos se sentían a gusto estando juntos, tanto como dos muchachos tan diferentes podrían estar"._

_-"Siendo imparciales con Aberforth, debe admitirse que el vivir a la sombra de Albus no debe haber sido una experiencia en extremo cómoda. Ser eclipsado continuamente eran los gajes del oficio de ser su amigo y no pudo haber sido más agradable como hermano"…_Creo que tiene algo de razón.

-Visto desde esa óptica… –espetó James – da un poco de pena.

_-"Cuando Albus y yo dejamos Hogwarts nos propusimos tomar el entonces tradicional viaje por el mundo, juntos, visitando y observando a magos extranjeros, antes de seguir nuestras carreras separadas. Sin embargo intervino la tragedia. En la misma víspera de nuestro viaje, la madre de Albus, Kendra, murió, dejando a Albus a la cabeza de su hogar, y como único sostén económico de la familia. _¡Oh, pobre Profesor! Debió de sentirse una mente brillante desperdiciándose… -a su lado, los demás asintieron apenados. Nunca habían sabido estos datos del Profesor Dumbledore.

-_"Pospuse mi salida bastante tiempo para presentar mis respetos en el funeral de Kendra, entonces lo dejé en lo que ahora sería una jornada solitaria"._

_-"Con un hermano más joven y una hermana para cuidar y sólo un poco de oro que heredaron, no podría hacerle ya ningún solicitud a Albus para que me acompañara. Ese fue el período de nuestras vidas que tuvimos el menor contacto. Yo le escribí a Albus, describiendo, quizás insensiblemente, las maravillas de mi viaje, _¡Ya lo creo!_ de los arriesgados escapes de las Quimeras en Grecia a los experimentos de los alquimistas egipcios. Sus cartas me dijeron un poco de su vida cotidiana por lo que deduje estaba frustrado y embotado por ser una mago tan brillante. Estaba sumergido en mis propias experiencias, y con horror oí, hacia el fin de los viajes de mi primer año, que otra tragedia había golpeado a Dumbledore: la muerte de su hermana, Ariana. _¡Por Merlín, pobre hombre! ¡Una mala tras otra!

-Creo que ya estoy entendiendo porqué siempre suele ser tan comprensivo con eso de las emociones humanas…-suspiró Lily.

-Sí, al menos, tiene sentido –apoyó James. Sirius prosiguió.

_-"Aunque Ariana fue siempre de salud delicada, el golpe, estando tan cercano a la pérdida de su madre, tuvo un profundo efecto en sus dos hermanos. _No me extraña… _Aquellos cercanos a Albus –y me puedo contar como uno de los afortunados- estamos de acuerdo que la muerte de Ariana, y el sentimiento de culpa de Albus por ella (aunque por supuesto el no tenía culpa), dejaron una marca en él por siempre."_

_-"Regresé a casa y encontré aun hombre joven quien había experimentado el sufrimiento de una persona mayor. Albus era más reservado que antes y mucho menos alegre. _Bueno, no puede esperarse que lo recibiera con una sonrisa "Colgate", ¿verdad?

Los demás rieron.

-¡Ay, Sirius, qué ocurrencias! –Exclamó Remus –No es como si pudieras hacer bromas con una cosa tan triste como ésta…

-Sí… lo siento –dijo Sirius, avergonzado –Mejor sigo con esto…

"…_Para agregar a su miseria, la pérdida de Ariana había llevado, no propició el acercamiento entre él y Aberforth, sino a un distanciamiento. _¡Qué mal!_ (Con el tiempo esto terminó, en años posteriores ellos restablecieron, no una relación cercana, pero ciertamente cordial.) _¡Menos mal!

Los demás rieron.

-Sirius ¡deja de interrumpirte cuando lees! Nos desconcentras –espetó Lily.

-Ok, lo siento… "_Sin embargo, desde entonces rara vez habla de sus padres o de Ariana, y sus amigos aprendieron a no mencionarlos. Otras plumas describirán los triunfos de los años siguientes. Las contribuciones innumerables de Dumbledore a los anales del Conocimiento de la Magia, incluido su descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, beneficiarían a las generaciones venideras, también la sabiduría que él mostró en muchos juicios mientras fue el presidente del Wizengamot. Aún dicen que de todos los duelos de Magos, ninguno se compara con el ocurrido entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald en 1945. _–Sirius hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no acotar algo, aunque se notaba que se mordía la lengua-_ Aquéllos que han dado testimonio han escrito sobre el terror y el temor que sintieron cuando miraron a estos dos extraordinarios magos luchar. El triunfo de Dumbledore y sus consecuencias para el mundo Mágico, son considerados un punto decisivo en la historia de la magia, que se equipara a la introducción del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Brujos o la caída de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"". _¡Lo siento! Pero tengo que decirlo: ¡wow, Dumbledore parece todo un Superman!

Remus se dio un golpe en la frente, divertido.

-Sirius, ¡¿cómo vas a comparar al profesor Dumbledore con Superman…?! –exclamó, conteniendo la risa que ni James ni Lily habían logrado contener.

-¡Bueno! Lo que quise decir es que Dumbledore es un genio… eh… genial… -Remus lo miró raro -¡Bueno, valga la redundancia, pero la idea se entiende! ¿No?

-Ya, Sirius… ya sabemos que no eres muy elocuente –dijo Lily.

-¡Oye! –replicó él.

-No te hagas el ofendido y sigue leyendo, ¿quieres? –lo retó Remus. Sirius bufó.

_-"Albus Dumbledore nunca fue orgulloso o vanidoso; siempre encontraba algo que valorar en la gente, aunque aparentemente fuera insignificante o infeliz, y creo que sus pérdidas tempranas lo dotaron con una gran humanidad y compasión. _Bueno, Lily, no estabas muy equivocada, ¿eh? –la pelirroja sonrió con satisfacción y sufiencia.

_-"Extrañaré su amistad más de lo que puedo decir, pero mi pérdida no es nada comparada con la del Mundo Mágico. Que él era el más inspirador y el más querido de todos los directores del colegio de Hogwarts no puede ser puesto en duda. Él murió como vivió: siempre trabajando para el mayor bien y, hasta el último momento, dispuesto a estirar la mano para ayudar a un niño con varicela de dragón tal como lo hizo el día que lo conocí."_

-¡Ay, qué tierno que fue ese final! Es una muy buena remembranza… -comentó Lily, emocionada.

-Sí, la verdad que sí…-la secundó James.

-Bueno pues, volvamos con Harry –propuso Sirius.

-Sí, tienes razón –apoyó Remus.

-_Harry terminó de leer, pero siguió contemplando la fotografía que acompañaba la nota necrológica: Dumbledore exhibía su habitual y bondadosa sonrisa, y como miraba el objetivo por encima de sus anteojos con forma de medialuna, al muchacho le dio la sensación, incluso en el papel de prensa, de que lo traspasaba con rayos X. Y la tristeza se le mezcló con un sentimiento de humillación. _

-¡Oh! –exclamó Lily, apenada –Pero, ¿porqué? –a su lado, James se encogió de hombros.

-_Siempre había creído que conocía muy bien a Dumbledore… _Creo que ya sé por dónde viene la mano… _pero tras leer esa nota necrológica se vio obligado a reconocer que apenas sabía algo de él. _

-¡Oh, pobre Harry! –Exclamó, esta vez, James – Ha de sentirse fatal…

-Y es que _se siente fatal…_-Afirmó Sirius, antes de seguir leyendo – _Jamás había imaginado ni su infancia ni su juventud; era como si siempre hubiera sido como él lo conoció: un venerable anciano de cabello plateado. _Creo que todo el mundo debe de pensar como él… es decir, tiene su lógica… _La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente le resultaba rara; era como tratar de pensar en una Hermione estúpida o en un escreguto de cola explosiva bonachón… _¿Escreguto de cola explosiva? ¿Qué animal es ese…?

Todos se encogieron de hombros y se miraron entre sí.

-No sé –dijo Remus –debe ser una especie nueva en el futuro, porque en esta época no existen, pero sin duda, debe ser un animal peligroso, por lo que ahí dice… "de cola explosiva", y lo irónico de "bonachón"…

-Y sin dudas, la que sí está "lily-evanizada" es esa tal Hermione, por lo que piensa Harry… -acotó Sirius. Ante la nueva mención del término inventado por Sirius, los chicos volvieron a reír.

-¿Sigo? –preguntó el chico. Los demás asintieron –Por cierto, comparto el criterio con tu hijo, Cornamenta…

James le sonrió por respuesta.

_-Nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle acerca de su pasado (sin duda habría resultado extraño, incluso impertinente, pues al fin y al cabo todos sabían que había participado en aquel legendario duelo con Grindelwald), ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirles detalles de ése ni de ningún otro de sus famosos logros._

-Bueno, es muy comprensible –comentó Remus- Harry no tenía forma de saber que iba a morirse. Si lo hubiera sabido, tal vez habría visto distintas las cosas…

-Es cierto –afirmó James.

_-No, siempre habían hablado de Harry, del pasado de Harry, del futuro de Harry, de los planes de Harry…_ ¡Hey! ¿Qué pinta todo esto? ¿No les parece raro?

-Es como si Dumbledore y Harry tuvieran más que una simple relación director-alumno… -aventuró James.

-Si, pero a mi me suena más como que Harry es en verdad un personaje importante, no sólo en la historia, en el mundo mágico real… -escudriñó Remus.

-¡Pero si sólo tiene 16 años! –Exclamó Lily, indignada – Es un niño.

James y Sirius chasquearon con la lengua, molestos.

-Vamos, Lily –dijo James- está a cuatro días de cumplir la mayoría de edad, ¡ya no es un niño! ¿Acaso tú te sentías una niña cuando íbamos a séptimo?

-Bueno… -susurró ella, avergonzada –No.

-Pues ahí tienes –sentenció Sirius. James sonrió, aliviado y sorprendido de haber ganado una disputa con Lily, que solía ser imbatible.

-Yo sigo… _y ahora éste tenía la impresión, pese a lo peligroso e incierto que era su futuro…_ ¡Ups…! Lo siento, Lily, pero a mi se me hace que Remus tiene razón. –Lily y James gruñeron. No querían esa clase de futuro para su pequeño -_… de que había desperdiciado oportunidades irrepetibles al no preguntarle más cosas sobre su vida, aunque la única pregunta personal que le había formulado era también la única que sospechaba que el director del colegio no había contestado con sinceridad. _¡Vaya! _"¿Qué es lo que ve cuando se mira en el espejo?" _¡Debe referirse al Espejo de Oesed! –exclamó emocionado. A su lado, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo – _"¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesas medias de lana" _

Todos rieron.

-¡Eso es tan típico de Dumbledore! –Dijo Lily entre risas –Será mejor que sigas, Sirius…

-Si, de acuerdo… _Harry permaneció pensativo unos minutos; luego recortó la nota necrológica de _El Profeta,_ la dobló con cuidado y la guardó dentro del primer volumen de _Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras… Mmm…

-No te alarmes, mi amor… -susurró James- …pero a mí sus "planes inmediatos" me están dando muy mala espina.

-A nosotros también –dijeron Remus y Sirius.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó ella, angustiada –Pero bueno… supongo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer… más que seguir leyendo…

Sirius exhaló largo y profundamente, temeroso de volver a leer.

-Este libro es una caja de sorpresas… -los demás asintieron con parsimonia- _Entonces, tiró el resto del periódico al montón de basura y contempló la habitación: estaba mucho más ordenada. _¡Eh…! Se me está yendo el parecido entre ustedes dos, Cornamenta…

Lily sonrió con burla, y James le sacó la lengua.

-Bueno… basta, que parecen críos… -espetó Sirius, antes de seguir leyendo- _Lo único que seguía fuera de lugar era el periódico de ese día, sobre la cama y con el fragmento de espejo roto encima. Harry cruzó el dormitorio, tomó _El Profeta,_ dejando que el fragmento de espejo resbalara y cayera a la cama, y lo abrió. Cuando la lechuza del correo se lo entregó enrollado por la mañana, no había hecho más que echarle un vistazo al titular y dejarlo ahí, tras comprobar que no mencionaba a Voldemort. _¡Qué mal! ¡Ese maldito sigue haciendo de las suyas en el futuro! –gruñó.

-Qué nefasto, por Merlín…- susurró Remus, apenado.

-¡Más vale que ese inmundo no tenga nada que ver con mi pequeño…!-exclamó Lily, enojada y asustada a la vez. James la abrazó, y casi con miedo, dijo:

-Mira, yo no quiero asustarte, pero con lo que estamos escuchando, las probabilidades de que eso así sea son varias…

-Y ten presente que si ustedes eh… fallecieron… y él no, Voldemort lo ha de estar buscando… ¡No me miren así, pero es cierto! ¡Voldemort nunca deja escapar a sus víctimas! –terminó Sirius, exaltado.

Lily volvió a gemir, temerosa.

-¡Oh, maldición…! Creo que tienes razón… Bueno, deberías seguir… ya sabes…

-¿Qué? ¡Ah… sí! –Exclamó Sirius, que se había olvidado de que era él quien estaba leyendo – Lo siento… _Estaba seguro de que el Ministerio se valía de _El Profeta _para ocultar las noticias sobre el Señor de las Tinieblas. _¡Vaya, igual que ahora! Me está dando miedo la posibilidad de que la historia se repita…

-Y sin embargo…-Comenzó Remus por lo bajo, pero consciente de la tensión que sus palabras originarían, se arrepintió de seguir y dijo: -Nada… seguí leyendo nomás, Canuto.

Sirius asintió, extrañado, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta a Remus.

-_Por eso no vio hasta ese momento lo que había pasado por alto. _Espero que no sea nada malo. _En la mitad inferior de la primera plana había un titular más pequeño sobre una fotografía de Dumbledore caminando a grandes zancadas, al parecer con prisa: "DUMBLEDORE, ¿LA VERDAD POR FIN?" _

-Mmm… esto me suena a las porquerías de esa insufrible, Rita Skeeter –gruñó Lily –pero ya lo sabremos –acotó, e instó a Sirius a seguir con la lectura.

-_La semana que viene se publicará la asombrosa historia del imperfecto genio…_ ¡Eh, que ya empezamos mal, eh! Creo que diste en el clavo con Skeeter, Lily… _considerado por muchos el mago más grande de su generación. Rita Skeeter… _¡Eureka, Lily! –ella sonrió satisfecha de sí misma- _… Rita Skeeter echa por tierra la popular imagen del sabio sereno de barba plateada y revela la problemática infancia, la descontrolada juventud, las eternas enemistades y los vergonzosos secretos de Dumbledore se llevó a la tumba. _¡Eh, maldita rastrera! ¡Como si Dumbledore no fuese humano también!

-Y como si nadie tuviese errores…-añadió Lily – Es tan típico se Skeeter arruinar la imagen de la gente sólo porque quiere y porque puede…-dijo recordando sus años de colegio.

-Es cierto –apoyó James – deberían encerrarla en Azkaban por delito de intrusión a la propiedad privada… realmente Skeeter cayó bajo con esto de desprestigiar a alguien como Dumbledore…

Sirius carraspeó, anunciando que seguiría con el relato. Todos callaron.

_- ¿Por qué un hombre destinado a ser Ministro de la Magia se contentó con dirigir un colegio?_

-¡Como si fuera poco cosa! –le espetó Lily a una Skeeter que no estaba presente, con rabia.

-_¿Cuál era el verdadero propósito de la organización secreta conocido como Orden del Fénix? _¡Ah… eso sí que no…! Me consta que si tergiversa a la Orden soy capaz de encontrar la forma de irme al futuro, encontrarla y ahorcarla con mis propias manos, aunque me valga una celda en Azkaban…

Los demás se sonrieron: Sirius en verdad sería capaz de hacerlo, porque era muy terco con sus propósitos, aunque su reacción daba un poco de gracia. Sirius bufó, molesto con la odiosa reportera.

_-¿Cómo murió realmente Dumbledore? _Bueno, esa no es una mala pregunta… _Éstas y muchas otras preguntas se investigan en la explosiva biografía _Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, _de Rita Skeeter_… ¡Oh, con ese título ya me hago una imagen mental de las cosas escabrosas que debe contar!

-Menos mal que Dumbledore está muerto –murmuró James –No quiero ni ver cómo abría reaccionado ante semejante blasfemia, por Merlín…

Lily asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

_-… entrevistada en exclusiva por Betty Braithwait (véase página 13)._ Creo que Harry debe estar echando fuego por la boca con esto. _Harry abrió el periódico con brusquedad… _¡lo sabía! Pobre Harry… _y buscó la página 13. El artículo iba acompañado de una fotografía de otra cara que también le resultó familiar: una mujer de anteojos con joyas incrustadas en el armazón y de rubio cabello ondulado artificialmente; dejando entrever los dientes, esbozaba una sonrisa que sin duda pretendía ser encantadora y saludaba agitando los dedos. _¡Por Merlín, que esa mujer sigue siendo igual de estrafalaria que en colegio con ese look ridículo!

Los chicos no pudieron resistirse al comentario y terminaron carcajeándose. Luego de unos minutos de risa, Sirius pudo volver a leer.

-_Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorar esa desagradable imagen… _¡ja, ja…!..._ y leyó: _… uf, a ver qué porquerías dice esta tipa… _En persona, Rita Skeeter es mucho más cálida y amable de lo que sus feroces semblanzas podrían sugerir. Saludándome en el vestíbulo acogedor de la casa, me conduce directamente a la cocina para tomar una taza de té, una rebanada de pastel y un tazón del chisme más fresco._

_- Bueno, desde luego, Dumbledore es el sueño de todo biógrafo, — dice Skeeter. — Una vida tan larga, tan llena. Estoy segura que mi libro será el primero de muchos, muchos más. _

-Por Merlín, ya no sé si quiero escuchar las mentiras de esta tipa, porque seguro que todo lo que va a decir es mentira… -se tajó Lily.

-¡Y más si habla sobre Dumbledore! O peor, ¡de Harry! –exclamó James, impresionado y temeroso.

_-Skeeter fue indudablemente lista. Las novecientas páginas fueron completadas en las cuatro semanas posteriores a la misteriosa muerte de Dumbledore en junio. Le pregunto, cómo consiguió lograr esta hazaña tan rápido._ Probablemente, metiendo cualquier cosa como dato real…

-Supongo que tienes razón –añadió Remus- cuatro semanas es demasiado poco para conocer sobre la vida de alguien como Dumbledore. Sigue leyendo, Canuto…

_- Ah, cuando usted ha sido periodista tanto tiempo como yo, trabajar con una fecha límite es nuestra segunda naturaleza. Yo sabía que el mundo Mágico pedía a gritos la historia completa y quise ser la primera en completar aquella necesidad. _¡No me extraña, si lo único en que piensa es en lucrar!

Los demás asintieron, ya enojados con lo poco que escuchaban.

_-Le menciono los comentarios ampliamente publicados, de Elphias Doge, Consejero Especial del Wizengamot y amigo desde hace mucho tiempo de Albus Dumbledore, que dice: "el libro de Skeeter contiene menos información que una tarjeta de Ranas de Chocolate". Skeeter echó su cabeza hacia atrás riendo. _¡Seguramente se ríe porque sabe que Dodge tiene razón!

-Si, es verdad –señaló Lily- la gente se ríe cuando se pone nerviosa…

-Pobre Harry, ¡debe estar muy enojado! –Exclamó James- ¡Y con razón!

_-¡Querido Dodgy! Recuerdo haberlo entrevistado unos años atrás sobre los derechos de la bendita gente del agua, completamente loco, parecía creer que estábamos sentados en el fondo del Lago Windermere, me seguía diciendo que tuviera cuidado con las truchas. Y aún así, las acusaciones de Elphias Doge siguen haciendo eco con muchas cosas inexactas ¿Realmente Skeeter considera que cuatro cortas semanas han sido suficientes para lograr captar la esencia de la larga y extraordinaria vida de Dumbledore?_ Desde luego, yo no. Espero que el resto de los magos no sean tan estúpidos como para creerlo…

-Y… mucha gente es cotilla… -señaló Lily, con pena.

_- ¡Ah, mi querida,— dijo Skeeter, golpeándome cariñosamente con los nudillos, —usted sabe así como yo, cuánta información puede ser generada con un bolso lleno de Galeones. _¡Pero si es una arpía!..._ Basta rechazar un 'no' como respuesta y una buena y afilada Pluma a vuelapluma y las personas hacen cola para dispersar la suciedad de Dumbledore. No todos pensamos que él era tan maravilloso, usted sabe que pisó en una gran cantidad de pies importantes. _

-¡Ash… que dan ganas de matarla ahí mismo! –Gritó James, con furia- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso de alguien como Dumbledore?!

_-Pero el viejo Elphias Doge puede bajarse de su hipogrifo, porque he tenido acceso a una fuente por la que la mayor parte de periodistas cambiarían sus varitas mágicas, porque hay alguien que nunca ha hablado en público antes y quien estaba cerca de Dumbledore durante la fase más turbulenta e inquietante de su juventud._

-Si habla de Bathilda Bagshot, no me cabe duda de que lo ha tergiversado todo… -apuntó Remus –Ya saben que lo que nos contó Bathilda puede malinterpretarse…

-Es verdad, pero ya veremos…-dijo Lily. Sirius asintió y siguió leyendo el nefasto artículo.

_-_Uf… _La anticipada publicidad para la biografía de Skeeter ha sugerido ciertamente que habrá conmoción en el mercado para los que crean que Dumbledore ha llevado una vida libre de culpa. ¿Cuales serán las sorpresas más grandes que va a destapar?, le pregunto. "¡Vamos Betty, no voy a adelantar todos los momentos culminantes antes de que la gente compre el libro" — rió Skeeter. — "¡solamente puedo prometer que cualquiera que todavía piensa que Dumbledore era tan blanco por dentro como su barba tendrá un duro despertar!" _¡Maldita! ¡Es una…! Mm… los siento, ya sigo…-se corrigió al ver la cara de sus amigos.-_ "¡Simplemente digamos que nadie de los que oyeron que su furia contra Tú-sabes-quién habría soñado que él anduvo en las Artes Oscuras en su juventud! ¡Y para un mago que se pasó sus últimos años abogando por la tolerancia, no era exactamente tolerante cuando era más joven! Sí, Albus Dumbledore tenía un pasado sumamente oscuro, y no mencionemos a la extraña familia, en la que se esforzó tanto por mantener en secreto"…_

-Tienes razón Lily, Skeeter hizo lo que quiso con los datos que consiguió…-dijo James a su esposa. Se respiraba un ambiente tenso, triste y frustrante. ¡Oír aquello era espantoso!

_-Le pregunto a Skeeter si está refiriéndose al hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth que fue acusado por el Wizengamot por el mal uso de magia y causó un escándalo menor hace quince años. "Oh, Aberforth es simplemente la punta del montón del estiércol— se ríe Skeeter. — No, no, yo estoy hablando sobre algo mucho más que un hermano con una afición por tocar el violín alrededor con las cabras, peor incluso que el padre de Dumbledore mutilando Muggles, no podría mantenerlo en reserva de todas formas, ambos fueron enjuiciados por el Wizengamot. No, es la madre y la hermana las que me intrigaron, y excavando un poco he descubierto un nido completo de asquerosidad pero, les digo, ustedes tendrán que esperar a leer los capítulos nueve al doce para tener detalles completos. Todo lo que yo puedo decir ahora es que, nunca el maravilloso Dumbledore habló sobre cómo se rompió la nariz"…_ ¡Dios, que no sé si voy a poder seguir leyendo esta basura!

-No quiero ni imaginar cómo se debe estar sintiendo nuestro pequeño…-murmuró Lily, mientras James la abrazaba, también apenado - ¡Oh, pobre Harry! ¡Y no tiene a nadie para que se lo desmienta…!

_-_¡Uy, es verdad…! Eso es fatal… Bueno, sigo… _Los secretos familiares no obstante, niegan que el brillante Dumbledore fuera el autor de muchos de los descubrimientos mágicos. "Él era muy inteligente, — concede, — aunque muchos ahora se preguntan si realmente puede reclamar el crédito de sus supuestos logros. Cuando yo revelo en el capítulo dieciséis, que Ivor Dillonsby clama que ya había descubierto ocho usos de la sangre de dragón cuando Dumbledore pidió 'prestado' su trabajo."_

-¡¡Eso es infamia!! –Gritó Lily- Si la gente compra ese libro, voy a estar muy decepcionada del mundo mágico…

-Créeme, que no serás la única- acotó el licántropo.

_-Pero la importancia de algunos de los logros de Dumbledore no puede, -me aventuro a decir-, negarse ¿Qué hay de su famosa derrota a Grindelwald? "Oh, me alegro que mencione a Grindelwald— dijo Skeeter con una sonrisa seductora. -Temo que aquellos a quienes se les llenan de lágrimas los ojos por la espectacular victoria de Dumbledore deben prepararse para una bomba quizás un tanto fétida. El asunto es de hecho muy sucio. Todo lo que voy a decir es, no estén tan seguros de que hubo realmente un espectacular duelo como dice la leyenda. ¡Después de que hayan leído mi libro, las personas se van a dar cuenta y van a concluir que Grindelwald simplemente conjuró un pañuelo blanco en la punta de su varita y salió tranquilamente!"_

Sirius, en un arrebato de furia, casi rompe el libro. Lily se lo quitó de las manos, y hasta que no se calmó no se lo volvió dar, lo cual llevó varios minutos.

-Recuérdenme hechizar a Skeeter cuando nos la volvamos a encontrar por ahí…-dijo James. Lily, que en otra ocasión hubiese dicho algo para impedirlo, le sonrió ampliamente.

-De acuerdo –dijeron Sirius y Remus, enojados y convencidos de llevar a cabo ese plan. –Sigue, Sirius… ¡pero cálmate!

Sirius respiró con dificultad y miró el libro casi con odio.

_-Skeeter se niega a dar más detalles en este asunto intrigante, como para que nosotros pensemos en un cambio de opinión que fascinará indudablemente a cualquiera de sus lectores. _Sí, claro…_ "¡Oh sí— dice Skeeter, mientras asintiendo vivamente—dedico un capítulo entero a la relación de Dumbledore con Potter! Hay quien la ha calificado de morbosa, incluso siniestra". _¡¡Ahhh nooo, esto sí que no lo voy a tolerar!! ¡Voy a matar a esa tipa! ¡Escuchen, escuchen lo que dice después!: "…_De nuevo, los lectores tendrán que comprar mi libro para conocer la historia entera, pero no hay ninguna palabra que conteste a la pregunta de por qué Dumbledore mostró un interés antinatural por Potter…"_

-¿¡Antinatural…!?-rugió James - ¡Pero si ha sido su mentor…!

-¡Esa mujer está loca! –estalló Lily.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos de sobra, y con esto lo comprobamos…-bufó Remus.

_-"…Si eso realmente era por los mejores intereses del muchacho, lo veremos. Es ciertamente un secreto a voces que Potter ha tenido una adolescencia— más que problemática". _¡Bueno, como si la adolescencia no fuera problemática para nadie!

-¡Muy cierto! –exclamaron los demás.

_-Yo le pregunto si ella todavía está en contacto con Harry Potter a quien ella entrevistó tan célebremente el año pasado: una noticia reveladora en que Potter habló exclusivamente de su certeza que Tú-sabes-quién había vuelto. _¡Hey! ¿El regreso de Voldemort…?-preguntó Sirius, desconcertado.

-A lo mejor se ha ido, y luego ha regresado… ¡Espeluznante! –gimió Lily.

-Pero…-comenzó Remus- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con Voldemort? Porque si él vaticina su regreso…

-Buena pregunta, Remus, pero supongo que es cuestión de esperar a ver qué dice el libro, ¿no?

_-_Claro, James… pero deja decirte que a mí la cosa me huele muy mal… Escuchen esto, es para matarse: "…_Oh, sí, he desarrollado una relación más íntima con Potter— dice Skeeter. —pobre, tiene pocos amigos verdaderos, y nosotros nos hemos encontrado en la mayoría de los momentos en que su vida ha estado a prueba: el Torneo de Los tres Magos. Soy probablemente una de las únicas personas aún vivas que puede decir que conoce al Harry Potter real"._

-¡¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos?!-gritó James, impresionado de su hijo -¡Eso es peligrosísimo! De hecho, ¡No pensé que alguna vez volviera a celebrarse!

Los merodeadores respiraron con solemnidad, orgullosos del pequeño Harry. Lily rió.

-Bueno, es buena noticias saber que sigue vivo tras esas pruebas ¡No quiero ni imaginarme…! Por otra parte, ¿Que Skeeter conoce a Harry como nadie? ¡Eso no se lo cree ni ella…!

Sirius bufó.

_-_No quiero imaginar a Harry leyendo estas porquerías sobre él, pero bueno…_Esto nos lleva directamente a los muchos rumores que todavía circulan alrededor de las últimas horas de vida de Dumbledore. ¿Skeeter cree que Potter estaba allí cuándo Dumbledore murió?_ ¡Ups, pobre Harry! De ser así, ahora se entiende porque se pone tan mal al recordarlo…

-Es cierto…

_-"Bueno, yo no quiero decir demasiado, está todo en el libro pero los testigos que estaban en Hogwarts vieron a Potter correr de la escena del crimen momentos después de que Dumbledore se cayera, saltara o fuera empujado. Potter más tarde declaró como testigo contra Severus Snape… _¡Snape! ¡Si es un mortífago no me extraña para nada!_ …un hombre contra quien tiene un notorio rencor._ Tampoco me extraña, y sobre todo si ha heredado los prejuicios… pero se lo merece por ser el traidor que es –James rió, pero Lily y Lupin permanecieron sombríos-_ ¿Es todo como parece? _¡Espero que no!_ Esto es para que lo decida la comunidad Mágica una vez que hayan leído mi libro"._

-Maldita…-murmuró Lily-… sólo le interesa ganar dinero a costa de los demás… Como siempre…

_-Después de este comentario intrigante, me retiro. No hay ninguna duda que Skeeter tiene el éxito instantáneo de librería asegurado... _¡Y con mentiras como éstas, seguro que sí! _La legión de admiradores de Dumbledore, entretanto, puede estar temblando por lo que pronto va a surgir sobre su héroe. _¡Ash…! Esto es un asco –dijo Sirius señalando el artículo.

-De verdad que sí –apoyó James –pero sigue leyendo, que quiero saber de Harry…

-Sí, ¡yo también! –dijeron Remus y Lily a la vez. James la besó, y Sirius bufó.

-Uf… Está bien, menos mal que ya falta menos para terminar el capítulo… _Harry llegó al final del artículo y se quedó contemplando la página como embobado. _Seguramente no puede creer lo que acaba de leer… _La rabia y el asco surgían en su interior como vómito…_

-¡No me sorprende! –chilló Lily.

-_…arrugó el periódico y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, donde se unió al resto de la basura amontonada alrededor del rebosante cesto._ Bien hecho, basura con basura… _A continuación se paseó abstraído por la habitación, abriendo cajones vacíos y tomando libros para luego dejarlos en las mismas pilas, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. _¡Pobre mi ahijado, está desorientado!

-Leer eso desorienta a cualquiera, la verdad…- dijo James, con un hilo de voz. Lily le dio un beso fugaz como dándole apoyo moral.

-_Algunas frases del artículo le resonaban en la cabeza …dedico un capítulo entero a la relación de Dumbledore con Potter (…) hay quien la ha calificado de morbosa, incluso siniestra (…) tuvo escarceos con las artes oscuras en su juventud (…) he tenido acceso a una fuente por la que muchos periodistas cambiarían su varita (…)_

-¡Ay, qué horrible! –gimió Lily.

-_¡Mentiras!-gritó Harry, y por ventana vio al vecino de al lado que, mirándolo con nerviosismo, se había detenido para volver a poner en marcha la máquina de cortar césped._

-¡Vaya reacción!-señaló Remus- pero es lo que es: una sarta de mentiras.

Los demás asintieron y Sirius siguió leyendo, absorto.

-_Se dejó caer con frustración en la cama, haciendo saltar el trozo de espejo; lo tomó y lo hizo girar entre los dedos, al tiempo que pensaba en Dumbledore y en los embustes con que Rita Skeeter lo estaba difamando…_Bueno, al menos Harry no va a doblegarse ante semejantes blasfemias… _De pronto percibió un intenso destello azul. Se quedó paralizado, y el dedo que se había cortado se le deslizó otra vez por el borde irregular del espejo. _Seguramente creyó ver a Dumbledore, pobre… _Se lo había imaginado, no había otra explicación. Miro hacia atrás, pero la pared lucía aquel asqueroso tono durazno elegido por tía Petunia: –_Lily y los merodeadores rieron fuerte-_allí no había nada de color azul que pudiera haberse reflejado en el espejo. Volvió a mirarse en éste y no vio más que su ojo, de un verde vivo, devolviéndole la mirada._

-Qué triste…-murmuró Remus- pero entiendo su anhelo de volver a ver a Dumbledore…

-Y sacarse todas esas espantosas dudas –añadió James.

-_Se lo había imaginado, era evidente; se lo había imaginado porque estaba pensando en el difunto director del colegio. _Suena lógico…-murmuró para sí- _Si de algo estaba seguro era de que los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore jamás volverían a clavarse en los suyos… _Bueno, aquí se termina el capítulo…

-No sé qué capítulo es peor hasta ahora, porque los dos fueron feos –señaló Lily.

-Yo creo, mi amor, que me quedo con este…-James le dio un beso fugaz que ella respondió.

-Es cierto, al menos no aparece ese intento de ser humano…

-Yo creo que ni siquiera deberías llamarle "intento de ser humano", Sirius…-opinó Remus.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió él, extrañado.

-Porque lo que menos intenta esa serpiente es ser humano… –respondió Lily por Remus, quien asintió.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos!! espero que les haya gustado!

Para aquellos que no hayan entendido el chiste de "Colgate": Colgate es una pasta de dientes, y en las propagandas que pasan por t.v los modelos lucen una sonrisa radiantemente blanca, mostrando tooodos los dientes, tan perfectos que incluso molesta..!! jaja!

Bueno, ahora sí, los dejo hasta la próxima, y ya saben: Los review hacen milagros en los autores, eh!!

PaulaB!

* * *


End file.
